Anna and Robin try to have a Sexcapade
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Just like any normal couple, Anna and Robin wanna spice up their sex life. And their friends have terrible timing.


**Blame Erudite. Okay, blame me, but Erudite gave me the idea.**

* * *

The war was over and Robin had come back. He and Anna now lived in Ylisstol where he served as Ylisse's tactician alongside his daughter, Morgan. Anna managed the kingdom's finances. It was a happy time, free from bloodshed and strife.

Which meant there was time for other things.

"You want to what?" Anna asked.

Robin turned as red as her hair. "Forget it, it was dumb."

"No no, mister," Anna said, seizing her husband. "You can't tease me like that."

"I said I wanted to have a sexcapade." Robin looked everywhere except her.

Anna's lips curled into a smirk of desire. "Oh, Robin, you always have such good ideas."

* * *

Frederick barely knocked on the door before opening it. Anna sat bolt upright as he stepped into her office. Her face was flushed and her breathing labored.

He paid it no mind. Anna simply must be working so hard in ensuring the future of Ylisse financially! Yes, that was it.

He strode up to her desk, a big wooden structure littered with papers that obscured her entire lower-half from vision.

"Anna, how are those requisition reports coming that I sent you last week?" Frederick asked.

Anna blinked several times. "Um…t-those are—" her breath hitched into a gasp. "Being taken care of."

Frederick nodded. "Good! It's imperative we receive those new weapons. My patrols are oft finding that bandits are better equipped than they are. But just they wait until they face the might of Ylisse!"

Anna moaned.

"Exactly," Frederick nodded sagely. "When do you think those requisitions will be filled? I'd like to have that new equipment soon."

"Soon," Anna said, her breath coming out in one short breath. "Probably…a couple—ow!"

Frederick's eyes narrowed. "Lady Anna, are you hurt?"

"Uh, papercut," Anna said, waving a hand that was nowhere close to any of the papers on her desk.

"Perhaps you'll let me organize those papers, then," Frederick asked, starting to walk around to the other side of the desk.

"NO!" Anna shouted while simultaneously a man's voice gasped, "Ow!" from under the desk.

Frederick stopped. "Anna…?" He frowned.

"I-I just remembered that Chrom told me earlier that he needed your help clearing some pebbles from the courtyard!" Anna said, biting her lip hard as she breathed heavily.

Frederick's eyes lit up and he turned on heel. "I'll be back later for those forms!" The end of his sentence muffled as he was already out the door. Chrom needed his help.

-X-

Anna looked down under the desk. Robin rubbed his stomach where she had kicked him.

"That was close," he remarked. There was a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "You better finish what you start, tactician boy." She grabbed his hair and thrust his head in between her naked legs again.

Whatever response he had was muffled and covered up by her moans.

* * *

Chrom was looking for Robin.

He'd checked Robin's room and all his usual haunts. All that was left to check was his office.

Could it be that his tactician wasn't running from the mountain of paperwork on his desk? When Chrom offered the position of Ylisse's tactician to Robin, he'd deigned to not inform him that most of the job was at a desk.

He suspected Robin still was peeved.

Chrom arrived at Robin's office. The door was closed. Unusual. Chrom rapped his knuckles on the wood.

He heard a muffled voice that sounded like Robin. No doubt he was cursing getting interrupted from that paperwork. Or at least Chrom hoped he was.

After a minute of waiting, just as Chrom was prepared to enter the room, the door opened a crack. Chrom saw Robin peek through said crack before widening it enough to stick his head through.

The Exalt looked at Robin's disheveled appearance, his hair sticking up every which way (more than usual), out of breath, the collar of his coat half up and half down.

"The paperwork fighting back?" Chrom guessed.

Robin's eyes blinked in confusion before a flash of realization. "Yes! The paperwork! Yeah, totally. Really fighting. It's taking all of my tactical prowess."

"Why don't I come in and—"

"No!" Robin nearly yelled. Chrom took a step back, startled. "I mean, a magician never reveals his secrets. I can't clue you into my secret technique of how to deal with paperwork."

That didn't make sense. Well, Robin didn't make sense. Maybe it was one of those magic-user things. Chrom certainly didn't pretend to understand magic. Every time Miriel tried to explain to him how tomes could break, it just went over his head.

"Fair enough." Chrom laughed, hoping that put Robin at ease.

Robin moaned.

Chrom watched as the door began to rock ever-so-slightly and the hand Chrom could see tightened as his grasped the door.

"I didn't know you liked paperwork that much," Chrom said. His mind was connecting the dots quickly now. "I'll have to give you more then."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want, Chrom," Robin said quickly, his eyes not even close to meeting Chrom's as he seemed entirely focused on something else. "I'll talk to you later."

Robin pulled his head back and closed the door. Chrom stood there confused for a few moments as he heard whispers.

"Well I guess there's no doubt about how much you like that now, is there?"

"I didn't buy that for us so you could ram me while I was talking to the Exalt!"

"But you loved it. Trust me, because you can't lie when I can see _that_."

Robin didn't respond, only moaned louder.

Chrom began to walk away. It seemed that whatever technique Robin had derived for paperwork, it involved someone else. Was Robin worried he wouldn't approve outsourcing some paperwork duties?

He'd have to reassure Robin later. Getting someone else to do paperwork with him?

Why hadn't he thought of that!

-X-

Robin fell onto Anna, unable to keep himself upright any longer.

Anna kissed him gently as Robin's breathing began to return to normal.

"Let's do that again sometime," Robin said.

Her response was a much more passionate kiss.

"Only let's make sure our boss doesn't almost walk in on us."

Anna laughed. "I think that's guaranteed right now. Ready for round two?"

"You're a fiend," Robin said as he captured Anna's lips with his.

* * *

Morgan had a very important mission.

Her father had said she could go to the stables and pick out a mount to ride for battle. Apparently, mounted mages were all the rage now and Robin was determined to get as many as he could.

"_If we're going into battle, our mages are gonna look great!" _he had shouted. Something along those lines, at least. She hadn't been paying attention after he said she could get a horse.

Morgan skipped down to the stables. When she entered them, there was no one around. Just rows and rows of beautiful horses and pegasi.

"I should has father if I could ride a pegasus!" she exclaimed to herself.

But just as she was about to follow that train of thought, she heard a crack. Not the kind of something breaking, the kind of a whip.

Morgan walked towards the end of the stables, the sound getting louder. As she drew closer, she heard gasping following each crack.

"Hello?" she called out, timidly.

The noise stopped. Two voices whispered back and forth before her father's head popped up over the wall that divided the horse stalls.

"Morgan, what're you doing here?" Robin asked, leaning over the wall.

"Looking for the mount I want to ride into battle! What do you think of riding a pegasus?" Morgan asked.

Her mother popped up next to Robin. Her hair was a mess and her top looked crooked. "Honey, I think that you should start on a horse before thinking about a pegasus."

"You're probably right," Morgan said. "Hey, I know you two are inseparable, but what are you doing here in the stables."

"We were…" Anna began, stalling.

"…looking at the selection of animals to find one that we could suggest for you!" Robin said quickly. He gestured to the rest of the stable with his hand. "There's a lot for us to look at."

But Morgan wasn't looking at the horses. She stared at the riding crop that Robin had just gestured with.

Anna's face went pale as she watched Morgan stare. Robin realized what he was doing and froze.

She'd read something somewhere about riding crops recently, but she couldn't remember where…

Maybe it was one of Sumia's books?

Oh well, she'd remember later.

"Honey," Robin said slowly, "how about you head back to your room and we'll come find you once we decide on what horses are good?"

"Sure!" said Morgan. "I'll see you soon!"

She sauntered away, looking at all the magnificent creatures on her way back.

-X-

"That," Robin breathed, "was close."

He looked down at the two of them, neither wearing pants, and sent a quick prayer to Naga that Morgan hadn't walked five feet closer.

Anna grabbed him and pulled him down, bringing her lips up by his ear. "I think you need to finish where you left off. After all, I've been a naughty girl," she whispered, biting his earlobe after.

Robin grinned, "Yes you have." And he set to work with the riding crop.

* * *

**Author Notes: If the people in my creative writing classes knew this was my true talent, they'd never look at me the same way again.**

**Erudite and I were having a perfectly innocent conversation about Robin and Anna which sparked this. Perfectly innocent.**

**ALSO GET IT THEY'RE IN THE STABLES AND HE'S RIDING—okay I'm done now.**


End file.
